Remotely activated test systems for use with ambient condition detectors have been disclosed in Bellavia et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,244, entitled Test Initiation Apparatus With Continuous or Pulse Input. Such systems have been used to remotely activate a switch to initiate a self-test of the respective detector or to temporarily silence a detector. Such systems, while useful, have been intended to carry out a predetermined unchangeable function.
It would be desirable to be able to reconfigure a selected process to be carried out by a detector in response to a predetermined input. Preferably such flexibility could be incorporated without substantially increasing the manufacturing cost or complexity of the respective detector.